Letters
by busard
Summary: After Kagome had left the modern world for good, her mother wonder what had happen to her. My first Inuyasha fanfic.


Hey ! It's my first fanfic for Inuyasha, but after reading the ten first manga and seeing the scan of the last in internet, i can't help but need to write this. Please forgive my spelling and grammar but English is my second language. Neither less i hope you enjoy it.

Letters

It's been two years since Mrs Higurashi (i'm not sure of the name) had let her daughter go to the feudal areas for good. She know that nor her father, nor her son understand why she had let Kagome go, and to be truth she exactly don't know why herself except that she had known that her daughter can't find any happiness in their time where Inuyasha is not. She sigh and wonder one more time if she had made the right decision. She miss so much her daughter ! Her thought are cut by one of the worker who rebuilt the shrine around the bone eater well.

- Excuse me Mrs, but we have found a box bury in the ground in front of the well.

- It must be an old artifact. I believe that my father would be happy to take a look at it. Please give it to him.

- But Mrs, there is your name writing in the box.

- My name ? Are you sure ?

- Yes Mrs.

- Then give me it. Thanks.

After the worker had left her alone with the box, Kagome's mother look at the box. It seem really old and precious. She wonder by what sort of magic her name was writing in there. Apparently the name was write as the same time that the box was made, so there is no way that someone from four or five hundred years to know her. At this thought her heart stop beating for a short time. Kagome !! Only Kagome can have write her name. With shaking hand she open the box. In there it is a lot of paper who were carefully put in it. Kagome's mother took the first one and began to read.

_Dear mom, Souta and grand'pa._

_I hope you are all alright. Please don't be worried to me. I'm really happy to be here. I miss you very much but i'm not alone. Inuyasha send you his best wish, or at last for you and Souta, i'm not sure about jiichan. He was here when i have come to the other side and he seem so happy to see me again, i just wish that Sango and Miroku and Shippo had not come so soon. By the way, Miroku and Sango are married now and they have three children....._

After reading the first letter Mrs H had tears of joy all in her cheeks. Her daughter is happy and that it is all that mattered to her. She took the second letter and began to read it.

_...And Koga had come to the village without knowing that i have returned. He had tease Inuyasha about the way he carry always my sent in him. I know it was not fair to not tell him immediately that i am here but Inuyasha had ask me to hide a little longer and i can't have say no to him. Finally, after a lot of teasing_ _from Koga my Inuyasha had let me enter in the room. The poor Koga had fainted when he had see me...._

Mrs H laught at this letter. It's like if she can be part of the life of Kagome again and she like it. With a smile she read the twenty letters who were left in the box.

_... Mom ! He had ask me to be his wife !! I'm so happy !! I don't think that i can sleep tonight even if Kaede say that i need my rest. But i can't ! Inuyasha want me to be his wife, how can i sleep after that ? Of course i have answered him yes but i think he was so worried by my tears and scream for really understand my answer. It's when i have see his downcast expression that i ave understand that he misunderstood my tears and i have say to him almost hundred yes before he was convinced that i really want to be his. He is so silly sometime..._

_... Our wedding was a small one, only me, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kaede, Miroku, Sango and their four children. It was Miroku and Kaede who have marrying us but i don't have want it an other way. The people of the village had give us their best wish but i know that they don't understand why a miko want to marry an Hanyou. They have accept him for their protector but they have wished that i will marry one of the farmer boy..._

_... Mom ! I can't believe my eyes ! Inuyasha had build us a house. It's the beautiful house i have ever see, and guess why, he had build a bathroom for me. I don't deserve him. I'm a so lucky girl ! Our house is outside the village, not so far away to me to not be able to go to see Kaede or Sango whenever i want but as far away from the other villagers for not bothering them. I love this place ! ...._

_... Mom, you would be grand'ma soon. I'm expecting and we are so happy about this. I have never see my husband laught so heartily before. Even if he or she is not born yet, Inuyasha and i talk about what we do when he will be there. Our friend are happy for us and that's all that mattered. By the way my healing and purifying are better, soon i can be Kaede's help instead of her apprentice..._

_... We have a son again. Inuyasha is happy but i know that he want an other daughter so we must try an other time when this little one is older. His big sister and brother are very fond of him, even if he is totally human and they are hanyous. I must say it is strange to see normal hears for one of my children but his father love him as much as the others. We had call him Souta, in the honor of my brother. We don't forget you and all of us love you very much. I have tell to my children my life before i go throughout the well ....._

_... It's a sad day for us, our long friend Kaede had leave us. Now i'm the miko of the village and the people come to our house to see me. At first they don't have want to but i have say clearly that if Inuyasha leave the village i will leave with him, and the landlord had see that i have mined what i have time the things have settle down and now we are part of the village like the others. I'm just sad that we need to hide our link when a people from outside the village come to search my help. Then Inuyasha must play the role of my protector instead of being my husband, but like he said it's a small thing to pay for our peace...._

Some letters are full of joy, some others are a little sad, but Kagome's mother can say that her daughter had have a fullfiling and happy life. The thought of having four grand children make her smile. It's just a shame that she can't see them at last once, but knowing how their father and mother look, they must be beautiful. Mrs H is ready to put the letters in the box when an other fold of paper caught her eyes. It is the last letter, but this one was not write by her daughter. With a worried look, she read it.

_Dear grand'ma,_

_I'm sorry to write this to you but my father and mother have leave us yesterday night. They had leave in their sleep at the age of hundred years. My father can have live longer but i believe that he don't have want to leave my mom's side. He had die in his human form holding her. It's her last whish that i write this letter to you. She had always hopping that one day you can read all the letters she had write to you. But don't be sad for their death because i know that like my mother was Kikyo's reincarnation, they will be reincarnate together again for being in love with the other one more time._

_Souta._

Tears once again flow in her face. She know that her daughter can't have live five hundred years but she had hoped that she can see her daughter again. Her sad thought were cut by a familiar bickering. With a stunned expression she leave her house to go to see what happen. Near by the tree she see a young couple who seem in a heated discussion and she can't help but smile at the sight. They remind her so much her Kagome and Inuyasha. The young couple continue their bickering until they reach the tree and then they stop to argue and take the hand of the other. It's like they speak with the tree. Kagome's mother come to them.

- Can i help you ?

- Yes, thank you. I'm Ranma Saotome and this is Akane my wife.

- Nice to meet you. I'm Mrs H. How can i help you ?

- We have heard that the priest of this shrine is knowing for his love of old artifact and we want to discuss with him about one of them.

- Which them ?

- The shikon no tama, say the young man who look so much like Inuyasha in his human form.

- The shikon no tama, say at the same time the young woman who look like her daughter.

- You don't need to see my father for this. Come with me in the house i have a story to tell you.

END.

I'm sorry (lol) i can't have help but use Ramna and Akane in there. I love all of the work of this mangaka and i have read Ranma 1/2 from the beginning to the end and i can't help but think that they look alike in their way. It's just my twisted mind who had come out again. Please tell me what you think of this. Must i write more about Inuyasha or am i too OOC ? Just please don't flame too much about the spelling, i know i'm bad (snif). bye.


End file.
